Not another
by somethingunwritten
Summary: Another tale of a Rich kid brought up on the upper east side. After Samuel loses his father to a car crash hes forced to leave and live with his estranged mother Carol Rhodes and brother Jack. until he turns 21 when he inherits his fathers hotel.


Carol Rhodes and Anthony Stewart, the couple who had being happily together long before Samuel had arrived, there son. Carol had become a stay at home mum and Anthony had taken care of the his hotel business that he ran and owned. Life was good between them they had the prefect life and they were about to have another child, when Carol caught Anthony cheating it was the last straw – that was one thing she couldn't take it so she left, leaving Sam under Anthony's care. Both children having different lifes one with his mother and one with his father. Years later Anthony and his son ended up in a car crash and Anthony died, Sam survived...

Not another frigging rich kid

**GOSSIP GIRL BLOGS**

_**all sourced from your friends. Dam lifes a bitch.**_

_Hey people! What a sad end to the year little Samuel Stewart in a car crash with his beloved father Anthony Stewart word has it they were arguing! Ouch there Sammy and it seems hell be moving out of Manhattan to live with his gossip girl less brother like who the hell is he? anyone got any dift on Jack Stewart Better look next time Sam maybe your cousin will pick you up? If only Serena Van Der Woodsen wasn't away at boarding school. Tut tut._

_**Spotted.**_

_**D** getting in a car with someone who isn't **V.**_

_**B **on a date with a misery hunk? Whoo im sure **C **isnt happy._

_**Questions.**_

_**From Nosy parker to gossip girl: **_

_Isnt Clara Morgan dating Samuel Stewart? Because I saw her walking out of some guys dorm in my block and they looked pretty close._

_Nosy x_

_**to nosy parker from gossip girl:**_

_why yes she is. I guess the girl doesnt know what shes got huh girls! Lets hope this isnt true for his sake then again there's no shortage of girls for him!_

_keep the news coming._

_You know you love me_

_xoxo_

Samuel sat on the bed, everything about that day had being dull and heartbreaking. It was the day of his fathers funereal, as he looked through his phone the messages of support from his friends remained unopened he simply couldn't face the heart breaking pain of pretending he was okay. Having a hard time dealing with it himself he now had to cope with his new family. His mother, Carol and his brother, Jack. The sound of a knock hit the door of his barely decorated room it looked plain and un-lived in, it was now his. Looking up to see it was his mother who had knocked, she stood in the door way with a weak smile on her face.

"Can I come in?"

she began before walking over to sit with him.

"How are you feeling?"

she said and she watched him for a moment. He said nothing he felt so much emotion through his body he couldn't help but want to cry but managed to tell her he was okay, just. She smiled, she knew it would be hard for him. Looking up she sighed and began to talk.

"Your father was a great man. He loved you very much."

she said smiling, that was it for him he couldn't take it she didn't know his father like he did. He stood up in anger.

"You didn't know him like I did. And don't pretend to"

he yelled, he was almost in tears but he stood up to defend himself.

"The last thing he said to me was that I would never be good enough"

he started to cry and he hated showing weakness he was every bit his fathers son she could see that she stood up.

"Samuel"

she said as she came towards him to hug him, but he pushed her away.

"Don't Samuel me! I don't even like my name you cant even get that right can you you bitch! I hate you! You left me your a bitch and I hope you rot in hell!"

she sighed and she looked at him.

"I know your angry but when your ready to apologise i'm here for you."

he pushed past her and he smirked. She opened her mouth to speak but he was much like his father she was, stunned.

"Don't hold your breathe"

he said before he walked out, she followed him yelling Jack to follow them. She grabbed her car keys chasing him.

"Samuel where are you going?"

he looked back at his mother and looked down.

"Im going to see my father!"

he frowned and she followed with Jack a little behind he must have being a couple of years younger maybe 14 years old not much younger than him.

"Wait... where coming just wait please"

she said stopping and he stopped he turned to make sure she was okay she was catching her breathe and Jack followed to check his mum was okay. She was she smiled looking at Sam.

"Lets go together okay?"

he agreed reluctantly.

As they made there way to the graveyard with flowers. Sam got on his knees looking at his father he was hurt, upset and filled with anger. Carol held onto Jack behind him. Jack didnt know his father and didnt want to grief someone who had left him. Leaving the flowers down Sam couldn't help but feel upset and Carol came to his aid wrapping her arms around him softly she smiled.

"Its okay.. let it out"

she said as she held him, Sam had being brought up to be fearless and here she was saying he could be himself. He was almost 16 years old and by this age his father already had a foot in the door with his father and was almost helping run his hotel. Samuel had nothing he frowned.

"what happened with you and dad"

Sam asked as he looked at his mother, suddenly Jack seemed interested as he looked up. His mother had never discussed it with him.

"Its a long story..."

he sighed she didnt want to paint there father in a bad way.

"No, mom go on"

Jack said he was interested to why his mother and father weren't together, she sighed but began to tell the truth it would only hurt them more if she lied.

"Me and your father... were great, we had fun we laughed we connected. His father never liked me. He was already to become the air of his hotel and I was a distraction. Just like you Sammy. Youll get his Hotel when your 21 like he got his fathers."

she looked back at Jack and rubbed his shoulder he had lost out on being a part of it.

"about 5 years into the relationship I found out I was pregnant with Sam. It was hard for us both but we knew we wanted to keep you. So we made plans we got a little house just out the city.. where we live Jack..and now its your home too Sam just like it was supposed to be"

she said laughing slightly trying to lighten the mood.

"Anyway... your father always wanted to impress his father and he worked very long hours. Though he took a break when you were born"

she said and she rested her chin on Sams head with a smile.

"we had such fun making our house a home"

she smiled and she looked at both her boys.

"so he went back to work and a few months later I was pregnant again.. with Jack"

she said and Jack smiled holding his mothers hands.

"so I was so excited so I took Sam to the office with me to meet him. He'd being working a lot on impressing his father.. he wasn't that old he was just 21. and his father was running him riot"

she said with a laugh.

"Or so I thought it turns out he was having sex with his assistant. So I just left Sam on the table.. and left him. I didnt tell him about Jack for a while even then he was just so into his business and impressing his father.. his brother was trying... to steal it from him and I guess that was more important for him"

she sighed and she held onto her boys with a smile.

"but you too boys mean more than anything to me and I want you too to learn to love each other okay?"

she said and kissed each of there heads.


End file.
